


Sometimes I Wanna Walk in Your Shoes

by waveybabey



Series: What the Water Gave Me [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bladder Control, Bladder shy, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Desperation, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I hope, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Omorashi, POV Steve Rogers, POV Third Person, Paruresis, Pee, Pee shy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Present Tense, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, full bladder, pee desperation, pee outgoing, pissing, shy bladder, tony is that, what's the opposite of pee shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveybabey/pseuds/waveybabey
Summary: “Fuck, I have to pee so bad,” Tony moans, wiggling in place. They’re waiting for the crosswalk sign to change to the white walking man instead of the red hand that means stop.Tony isn’t quiet. Especially when something like needing to pee is pressing on his mind over and over again, and Tony’s motormouth is spitting whatever’s on his mind as it comes. Steve usually finds it endearing. Usually.But Steve has to pee, too, and probably a lot more than Tony does since he’s been holding it all day again. Like always. But, unlike Tony, there’s no clear end for him in sight.





	Sometimes I Wanna Walk in Your Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU GUYS! sorry for the wait, i ran out of inspiration :/ which means feel free to leave ideas for future one shots in the series in the comments! I have a couple things in the works, like Steve finding out about Tony's kink, but I feel like there needs to be a little more development before that happens. idk. anyway, enjoy this one shot! it's steve focused pov again. It's also a lil short but I have the next part almost done and I'll post it as soon as it's finished, promise!

The thing is, Tony isn’t shy or quiet about anything. Sure, sometimes he gets self-conscious, especially with his insanely low self-esteem that drives Steve up the wall. But, even then, he gets defensive and sharp, never quiet.

“Fuck, I have to pee so bad,” Tony moans, wiggling in place. They’re waiting for the crosswalk sign to change to the white walking man instead of the red hand that means stop.

Tony isn’t quiet. Especially when something like needing to pee is pressing on his mind over and over again, and Tony’s motormouth is spitting whatever’s on his mind as it comes. Steve usually finds it endearing. Usually.

But Steve has to pee, too, and probably a lot more than Tony does since he’s been holding it all day again. Like always. But, unlike Tony, there’s no clear end for him in sight.

It’s Friday, which means everyone met up for dinner around 7 and they ate together in the dining hall. Then, they decided to walk to a local movie theater that offers discounted prices on Friday. Now, it’s nearing midnight, Steve has been holding it for 14 hours, and they’re walking back to campus.

“Ugh, why did I get that giant slushee?” Tony whines, squirming a little as he walks when the light finally changes. It’s cute, Steve thinks, and tries to focus on that line of thought and not the idea that he’s been holding it for way longer so if anyone has any right to squirm and whine, it’s him. “And who decided we should _walk?” _

“Sorry, not all of us have Daddy’s money to fall back on,” Nat snarks, but she has a teasing grin playing at the corners of her mouth. “Gas money gets expensive, Mr. Stark.”

“Plus, it’s nice out,” Steve says quietly, trying to distract his boyfriend and himself. He’s getting close to his limit, now, and he’s really freaked out after what happened the last time he’d held it this long. He’s been heading home at eleven at the latest, in order to save himself the embarrassment of wetting himself in front of his friends like he’d wet himself in front of Tony. But he couldn’t just leave in the middle of a movie, so he tried to limit his liquid intake throughout the day. Still, he felt like his bladder was begging him to go for the last half hour of the movie, and now it was screaming.

“But, Steeeeeeve,” Tony groans dramatically. “I’m gonna die. My bladder is going to explode.”

“You’re not going to die,” Bruce says. “Your body would force you to release before your bladder explodes. The worst that could happen is a UTI.”

UTI. Steve shudders. He’s had far too many bladder infections in his life. When that happens, he calls in sick and sits in the shower and works hard to convince his body to release only to have a trickle of urine come out. All while crying, usually.

Tony wrinkles his nose. “Fuck, I hope not. Look, I see campus! Hurry up guys, or I promise I will be the first case of someone dying from a bursting bladder.”

Their friends try to joking lag behind in order to make Tony wait longer, but Steve and Tony just end up in the front of the group as it splits, each of them heading back to their own dorms. Steve sees Tony biting his lip as he shifts his weight, obviously contemplating following Steve back to his dorm, which is much closer, or going back to his own dorm, which is across campus.

“Tone? You coming?” Rhodey asks.

“Uhhh,” Tony hesitates, and Steve sees a flush come across his cheeks as, for the first time that night, he’s actually embarrassed by his situation. Steve feels sympathetic as his own bladder squeezes in desperation.

“You can come back to my dorm, Tony, it’s closer,” Steve offers, and relief lights up Tony’s face.

“Thanks, baby,” Tony says to Steve, waving to Rhodey. The group splits up; Rhodey, Pepper, Thor, Loki, and Peter head to south campus, while Sam, Bucky, Bruce, Nat, Clint, Steve and Tony all head to north campus.

“Sure, _that’s _why you’re letting Tony follow you back.” Clint elbows Steve in the ribs, giving him a smirk. “Not because you have any sexy times planned or anything, right?”

Steve sucks in a sharp breath from the jab to the stomach, and stops walking for a split second. He continues quickly, but both Bucky and Tony give him a curious glance. He hopes he looks close to normal, but inside he feels a second away from bursting. He thinks back to that night with Tony, trying to discern when exactly he had lost control, where the line was that had been crossed. He prays it doesn’t happen again.

“Oh, because you and Nat aren’t going back to her room to get it on?” Tony snarks right back. “Sure.”

Bucky rolls his eyes at all of them. “Guys. We’re college students. We’re all heading back to have sex with our partners, if we have them. Because we're young and horny. The end. Sam, follow me.”

Sam shakes his head. “Sometimes I question why I’m with you.”

“You love me.”

“Sometimes.”

“All the time.”

“Not right now.”

Even Bucky and Sam’s banter isn’t enough to distract Steve from the pounding in his abdomen as they enter their dorm building. Bucky, Sam, Bruce, Tony and Steve all pile into the tiny elevator together, while Clint and Nat head to her first floor dorm room. Bucky and Sam get off at the third floor, Bruce at the fourth, and then it’s just the two of them in the elevator.

“Fuck, I have to go so bad, babe,” Tony mumbles as the doors open. He practically bounds down the hall to Steve’s door, bouncing up and down in front of it as he hurries Steve along. “Come on, come on!”

Steve hurries as best he can, but his legs are trembling now and all he can think about is the last time he heard Tony pee when he was this desperate, he lost control, and he doesn’t want to do that again. So, he unlocks his door and doesn’t follow Tony inside when he rushes in.

“What are you doing?” Tony asks, already half inside the bathroom, shifting his weight desperately. “What’s wrong?”

Steve can feel his face getting hot. “Go ahead. It’s fine. I’m just going to... wait out here.”

Tony’s eyebrows pull together, and he doesn’t move. Besides his squirming at his delay to the bathroom, Tony doesn’t move at all to go any further without Steve. Then, abruptly, Tony understands, and he turns and walks out to stand next to Steve.

“You have to pee,” Tony says bluntly. Steve cringes, eyes shutting as the words hit his bladder like a physical blow.

“So do you,” Steve accuses, but his voice is weak.

“Yeah, but I went before the movie. I’m just being a baby,” Tony says. “You’re dying to go.”

There’s no point in lying. “Yeah.”

Steve’s been getting better about telling Tony when he needs to go, actually. He’ll never be able to randomly announce it like Tony obviously can, but sometimes he can work up the courage to ask Tony to leave the room for a little bit if he’s getting desperate.

Tony bites his lip, still squirming in place. He’s been in constant motion since leaving the theater, and Steve envies his easy movements that his body wishes he could carry out. Finally, Tony shakes his head.

“You go. I’ll wait. You have to go way worse than me,” Tony decides, even as one of his hands disappears between his legs to give himself a squeeze.

Steve winces again. “No, go ahead. I’m used to waiting. That’s probably too much pressure anyway.”

Tony whines a little, his movements getting slightly more desperate. “Ugh, no. You’re not waiting another second, do you understand me?”

Steve wants to laugh at Tony’s vehemence, but his bladder agrees. It definitely doesn’t want to wait.

Suddenly, Tony lights up. “I’ll run down to Bruce’s dorm. He’s got a single with an attached bathroom, too, and he’ll let me use it. Then we can go at the same time, yeah?”

Steve is about to say no, he really is, but then his bladder clenches and he’s the one who has to squeeze himself, making a noise in the back of his throat. “Yes. Okay. Fine.”

“Great!” Tony exclaims, already rushing back down the hall to the elevator. “I’ll be right back! Love you, honey! See you soon!”

Steve laughs as he catches Tony sliding into the elevator with a slightly manic grin before disappearing out of sight. Then he rushes into his dorm and into his bathroom. He pulls himself out of his pants and waits and waits and waits -

_Nothing_. Fuck. He was right, it’s too much pressure. He feels like he's on a clock. He’s thinking about Tony coming back, now, and all he wants is to release before that happens but who knows when he’ll be able to -

Okay, no. Distract. He has to distract himself. So, instead he thinks about the dumb movie they saw, and the way Tony made fun of the characters, but silently, only for Steve. He’d turn in his seat to Steve and mouth along with the lines like he knew what they were going to say, dramatizing his movement in his face. Steve couldn’t even remember what the plot was, only that it wasn’t very good, and -

_Finally. _This piss comes out of him in a faint trickle that quickly grows into a forceful stream as he relaxes. The stress bleeds out of him so suddenly that he has to fumble his free hand to the wall in front of him to help hold himself up. And, thank god, just as he finishes, he hears a knock at the door. He opens it to see Tony’s smiling face, also relaxed and relieved.

“Did Bruce ask why you couldn’t use my toilet?” Steve wonders.

“I told him you were teasing me, like everyone else was,” Tony says as he flops down on Steve’s bed. “He went for it.”

Something settles in Steve’s chest at the sight of Tony in his bed, fully clothed, just lounging like he belongs there. He suddenly fiercely wishes they lived together, even though they’re still in college, even with his issue. He wants it so suddenly that he feels dizzy.

“I love you,” he tells Tony, and Tony smiles like he knows exactly what Steve is thinking.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comment what you want to see next!
> 
> P.S. Title comes from Jealous by Beyonce


End file.
